The Legacy of the Eggman Empire
by unknown189
Summary: The Super-Genius, Dr. Eggman unleashes a surprise attack on the world, with technology and weapons vastly superior to that of the worlds armies. It seems a swift conquest. That is, until Sonic the Hedgehog comes from a different world, and intervenes.


**Author's Note**

**This story may seem to start rather abruptly, that is because it is a sequel, and the prequel is still in development. I'm not sure if I'll even ever complete it. I will if people ask, but otherwise I'm not sure. This is also my first story so please give constructive criticism where it is needed in a chapter review or story review. It is greatly appreciated. With that said, please enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Legacy of the Eggman Empire<strong>

A Day to Remember

It was a fine, regular, autumn day. The leaves on the trees were in a variety of colors, and a gentle breeze caused them to dance around. The sky was a bright blue, with only a few clouds to disrupt the clear day. The sun showered light all across town, bringing warmth and comfort to all who were lucky enough to be outside. The people were going about their business, as they would any normal day, and the streets were bustling with people in their cars, in busses, tram rails, and walking across the sidewalks: it was an average day in Westopolis. However, this was no average day, as the people would soon find out, much to their suffering.

"The troops are ready sir. All weapons are fully loaded; all ships topped off; all personnel charged and ready." stated a stout, shadowy figure in a monotone.

"Ah. Excellent! Give the word. We're moving out now!" said a tall, rotund figure, with a lot of pride and confidence in his voice. "Finally, my ambitions shall be fully realized!" he stated triumphantly to himself.

The figures walked off, to prepare for their departure.

* * *

><p>"GO LONG" shouted a child as he tossed a Frisbee towards his friend.<p>

The other child took off, running right under the Frisbee, so that when it fell he could catch it. He was laughing, as he was enjoying himself playing a game. He extended his right arm and barely caught the Frisbee at the extent of his reach. He turned around smiling, expecting his friend to show the same. But instead he saw his friend staring towards the horizon, wide-eyed and fearful. The boy looked the way his friend was looking and saw something that disheartened him.

In the distance, several large aircrafts could be seen. At least a dozen large, orange, cargo crafts were speeding towards them via jet engines on it's stern; one positioned at each corner. The crafts were like rectangular prisms, with the front top corner curved back, for aerodynamics. A windshield was installed there, and it was tinted black so you could not see inside it. The left side of the hood as well as the side panels, had logos painted on them, the likes of which the boys had never seen. The logo was a red circular shape made to look like a face. It had two bright open eyes, a large nose, and an enormous smile that took up about half of the logo. A large mustache came out from under the nose, and headed straight right and left from either side of the nose, respectively. The mustache bordered the edges of the circle, splitting it into two equal halves: the smile taking up one, and the eyes the other. There were at least a dozen of these ships being led by what looked like a semi-circle floating in mid-air. No thrusters, or jet engines could be seen. Two smaller cruisers were escorting it. They were motorcycle-like in appearance, only they were missing the wheels, and had a jet engine in the rear, although, it wasn't on, so it appeared to be moving without anything moving it, like the semi-circle craft. They were all heading straight towards the children, at great speeds.

The children had never seen any crafts like them, and they did not recognize the logo. A few of the orange crafts accelerated, and shot past the semi-circle craft leading it. They all split up and bared left or right, all spare one, which continued its course towards the children, and began to descend. The ship slowed down dramatically and quickly, and hovered over the ground in front of the children for a moment, before finishing the landing process.

The children ran to the back of the aircraft. The back wall had another black tinted window like the front. The back wall released pressurized air at its seams, and then broke off from the hull. It slowly lowered itself towards the ground, forming a ramp between the ground, and the cargo bay. The children peered inside the cargo bay and gasped at what they saw. A dozen, orange, stout, egg-shaped robots were standing in organized lines of 4. They stood upright and still, waiting for the ship to be completely still. Their eyes lit up red, and they brought their weapons to arms. They began to step out of the cargo bay staying in formation. As they filed out, the children backed away in fear. One robot turned to face the children. It's cold stare, burning deep into their souls.

Then it bellowed out in a monotone, "SURRENDER! IN THE NAME OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! ALL ATTEMPTS TO RESIST WILL END IN FAILURE, AND REBELION WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"

* * *

><p><strong>All right, this ones REAL short. Later ones will be longer, this one is just supposed to introduce you to the setting. Reviews are asked for. I'd like to know how to improve this if I can. Also, I currently have TWO different stories pending, including this one. Please read my other story, and then vote on the poll on my account, or write a review saying which story you vote for. Which ever gets the most votes, will be the story I focus more on, and the one you'll see more updates for. Thank You!<strong>


End file.
